


Missing You

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Absence, Feels, Hugs, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 06, mention of Shiro's self-inserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The feeling of missing Keith while Keith was with the Blade wasdifferentfrom when they were apart during Kerberos. Deeper, stronger.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, "You not being here hurt more than I ever imagined"_

It was only natural he would miss Keith while he was away, it was part of being best friends. But the feeling of Keith not being there was _different_ during the months he was with the Blade. Not like the "I hope you'll be okay without me, I'll think about you" sense of missing him Shiro had felt during Kerberos, or the homesick longing to see his friend again during his time in captivity.

No. Keith being away with the Blades had left a hole in Shiro's life, not to the point where it wasn't worth living, but every time he sat down in the lounge or at the table with the others, he'd see Keith's empty spot and it _just wasn't the same._

It wasn't that he didn't cherish the others just as much, because he did. Seeing them again after being gone so long, their admiring smiles, even Pidge and Hunk rolling their eyes at his brilliantly scripted Monsters and Mana characters who were _definitely not self-insertions, thank you very much._ Finding Matt and Sam, knowing all of the Holts were safe at last. Even the Voltron Show, embarrassing as it was to prance around in that skintight outfit Coran kept making him wear. He had his friends, his found family.

But it wasn't the same without Keith, and when he was alone at night he would stare up at the ceiling, sighing, wondering if Keith was okay. Wishing he could have been there for those fun times, the battles, even the silly arguments.

The feeling of missing him was different, deeper, stronger, and every day he wished the comms would go off with a message, Keith on-screen announcing that the mission was over and he was coming back at last. When that day finally came, Shiro practically tripped over himself to greet him.

The fact that Keith was somehow older, even more beautiful than he'd already been was just a part of it. Meeting the mother Keith thought had simply left, being licked by a big cosmic wolf Keith had taken in as his pet.

Of course, then everything had gone wrong. Haggar took control, and everything after that was a blur until he woke up cradled in Keith's arms, Allura telling him to rest.

The dust settled. His new body accepted his soul, preserved by Black. Keith struggled to hold back tears as he welcomed him back, babbling on and on about how glad he was Shiro was alive, how worried he was. And all Shiro could think about were those long months Keith was with the Blade.

He pressed a finger to Keith's lips to quiet his stammer, stroked his cheek, drew him close. He felt Keith gasp, saw his cheeks redden.

"Shiro?"

"I missed you, Keith. More than I did during Kerberos, even more than I did while I was a prisoner of the Galra." He closed his eyes, burying his face in Keith's soft black hair. "You not being here hurt more than I ever imagined."

"Ah..." Keith bit his lip, looking away. "I'm sorry. I know I caused the team a lot of problems by-"

"No, Keith, this was something you had to do. You had to find yourself, and obviously this was the right thing for you in the end. You uncovered Lotor's secret, found your mother, saved someone's life," Shiro said, cupping his chin, making Keith look at him. "But I missed you. I knew you'd come back, but it still wasn't the same without you here."

A slow smile spread across Keith's face, his eyes going soft. He wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro's chest, and Shiro held him as close as he could with only one arm.

"Then I'm glad to be back here with you. I promise I won't leave you behind again," he murmured. Keith was so warm, his body molded perfectly against Shiro's, this felt more right than anything had in a long time.

Shiro closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth of the embrace, brushing his lips against Keith's hair.

_It's good to be back._


End file.
